KING of PRISM: Shiny Seven Stars
is the third movie and television animation of the "KING of PRISM" series. Plot 'I: Prologue × Yukinojo × Taiga' After the events of King of Prism: Pride the Hero and Over the Rainbow's graduation, Yukinojo is continuously pressured by his father to quit Prism Shows to focus on kabuki, and he becomes angry with having to succeed his family's tradition. His mother reveals to him that despite his father not being born into the Tachibana family, he was able to become a talented kabuki actor by inheriting its "soul", comparing his passion to Yukinojo's passion for Prism Shows. The Edel Rose freshmen are assigned to perform at the Towada Red Salmon Princess Event during the Aomori Nebuta Festival in Taiga's hometown. Due to Edel Rose's financial crisis, the Edel Rose freshmen stay at Taiga's house, where his sister reveals how Taiga became inspired by Kazuki to become a Prism Star after they once moved to Tokyo. When Schwarz Rose's float fails to arrive in time for the parade, Taiga performs a Prism Show to prevent the festival from being cancelled. Jin launches the Prism 1 Grand Prix and challenges Edel Rose on a school-wide duel. Seven students from each school will both have solo Prism Shows with 10000 karats maximum and a group performance with be 20000 karats maximum. The winning school will receive ¥1 billion. Yukinojo performs "Hyakka Ryoran" with four jumps, earning 9070 karats and putting Edel Rose in the lead, while also gaining his father's approval to continue performing in Prism Shows. Taiga performs "Fly in the Sky" at the Prism 1 with three Prism Jumps, earning 8240 karats and putting Edel Rose in the lead with 17310 karats. 'II: Kakeru × Joji × Minato' A month before the Prism 1, Kakeru is sent to Juuouin Holdings' Madagascar branch as punishment for allowing the Itsutomo Group to help develop the Prism System without consulting the staff. Meanwhile, Sanada plans to use Juuouin Holdings to expand Schwarz Rose's company projects, destroying Edel Rose in the process. In Madagascar, Kakeru meets Livingston, the branch's manager, and Merina, a descendent of the royal family, to whom he confides to about his family's company going corrupt and his desire to improve as the company's heir through the passion of Prism Shows. Minato returns to his hometown in Shizuoka, where he reflects on Koji inspiring him to become a Prism Star and becoming a better chef. After doubting his skills in both Prism Shows and cooking, he considers leaving Edel Rose, but he reconsiders after talk with his parents. Jin appoints Louis, Alexander, Joji, and The Shuffle to compete at the Prism 1, while Hijiri reveals that Edel Rose will be saddled in debt if they lose the competition. Joji's childhood friend, Miyo, visits him, while Ace learns about his past. In present time, Kakeru performs "Orange Flamingo" at the Prism 1 and does two Prism Jumps including a Cyalume Change, earning 8780 karats with Edel Rose still leading. When Joji performs "Joker Kiss" at the Prism 1, the members of YMT29 unplug Ace's microphone so that he is unable to sing. The mishap is dismissed as a technical difficulty and Joji is allowed to perform again, performing four jumps with Ace's help and earning 9270 karats. In the end, Joji is made a solo act while Ace is appointed as the new leader of The Shuffle. Minato performs to "Sailing" and lands two Prism Jumps, earning 8450 karats. 'III: Leo × Yu × Alec' Over the Rainbow suggests the Edel Rose freshmen crossdress and enter the Miss Kakyoin Contest at their school to keep the title to the school's students. However when Leo's older sisters Kirari and Yurari visit, Leo pretends to be manly. He confides to the Edel Rose freshmen that he came to Edel Rose to become more masculine, as he had been bullied as a child for his feminine interests. When Kirari and Yurari inform him that they are giving up pursuing fashion design, he decides not to give up on his dream to be a Prism Star, eventually accepting himself as is. At the Miss Kakyoin Contest, Leo puts on a Prism Show and earns first place. Before the Prism 1 begins, Yu falls under pressure of composing all their songs, including their group song. The Edel Rose freshmen take a trip, but Yu angrily runs off and gets lost in the woods. The other boys realize that Yu wants to escape the shadow of his sister, Ito, a successful Prism Star, and apologize. Alexander grows up admiring Rei Kurokawa for saving him from bullies as a child. Inspired to become a street-style Prism Star like him, Alexander trains to claim the title as the most charismatic street-style Prism Star and gains a Pair Friend named Dorachi. In present time, at the Prism 1, Leo performs "Twinkle Twinkle" and lands two Prism Jumps, earning 7890 karats. Yu performs to "Shiny Stellar" with a Prism Live and one Prism Jump, earning 7750 karats. Alexander performs, but fearing that he will destroy the stadium again, Taiga engages him in a Prism Battle, where they compete with a new Prism Rush setting. Taiga wins, but Alexander uses their duel to excite the audience and earns 8660 karats. Taiga's score drops by 50% for interfering, putting Schwarz Rose in the lead. 'IV: Louis × Shin × Unknown' The Prism World creates the Rinne/Shine program to guide Prism Stars of their respective gender in spreading the Prism Sparkle. However, believing male Prism Stars to be selfish, Shine defies orders and becomes a Prism Star himself under the name Wataru Hibiki. Rinne seals Shine, but her copies become erratic without him, forcing the Prism World to create a new version to handle male Prism Stars: the Louis program. Shine is sealed inside Shin's body when he watches a meteor shower in his childhood. During the events of King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm and King of Prism: Pride the Hero, Louis reawakens Shine inside of Shin, but soon comes to love Shin instead of Shine, defecting from the Prism World to save him. In present time, at the Prism 1, Louis performs "I Know Shangri-La" with a routine based on their date. Shine awakens during Louis' Prism Jump, and when Louis tries to subdue him, Shine mentions that if he dies, Shin will lose his ability to perform Prism Jumps and his memories of being a Prism Star. Shine defeats Louis, causing him to fall unconscious and earn 4950 karats. Shin falls unconscious when he is about to perform and reawakens with no memory of his Prism Show. While replaying footage, he discovers Shine took control of his body to perform "Platonic Sword" with a Prism Axel, a move using several simultaneous Prism Jumps. The audience becomes frightened, and he scores 0 karats. The Shuffle's group performance scores 13450 karats, making Schwarz Rose the winner by default. Hijiri encourages the Edel Rose freshmen to perform their group song anyway to entertain the audience. Shin apologizes to the audience for frightening them, and the Edel Rose freshmen perform "Nanairo Chikai -Brilliant Oath-" as Edel Rose 7 Stars. During their Prism Show, the Prism World cuts off the Prism Sparkle, rendering them unable to continue, but with the audience's support, a new Prism Goddess resembling Rinne is established and the Prism Sparkle returns. Shine is sealed, and the Edel Rose 7 Stars earn 20000 karats for their performance. Despite their loss, Jin has a change of heart and does not destroy Edel Rose, while the Edel Rose 7 Stars finally debut under the name Septentrion. Characters * Shin Ichijō * Taiga Kōgami * Yukinojō Tachibana * Minato Takahashi * Yū Suzuno * Kakeru Jūōin * Leo Saionji * Louis Kisaragi * Alexander Yamato * Joji Takadanobaba * Mondo Uguisudani * Tsurugi Okachimachi * Kokoro Gotanda * Mitsuba Kanda * Ace Ikebukuro * Hiro Hayami * Kazuki Nishina * Kouji Mihama * Hijiri Himuro * Jin Norizuki * Sakyo Amamoto * Ukyo Amamoto * Revontulet Nikkanen Songs Opening Theme * Shiny Seven Stars! Insert Songs * Rainbow-Colored CROWN * Hundred Flowers Rebellion * Fly in the Sky * Orange Flamingo * JOKER KISS! * Sailing * Twinkle☆Twinkle * Shiny Stellar * survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ * I know Shangri-La * Platonic Sword * Five Card wa Totsuzen ni... * Nanairo no Chikai! -Brilliant Oath- Non-Performance/Cameo Songs * FREEDOM * cherry-picking days * Heart ♥ Iro ♥ Tori Drea~m * Vanity♥colon * Vivi℃ Heart Session! * EZ DO DANCE * MOONSHINE * Dramatic LOVE * gift * You May Dream Ending Songs * Because It's a Cold Night... * masquerade ~Taiga ver.~ * Unite! The Night! * JOY * LEGEND OF WIND * Love & Peace Forever * Overnight Sensation ~Jidai wa Anata ni Yudaneteru~ * Silver and Gold dance * I Want Some More Love * BRAND NEW TOMORROW * BOY MEETS GIRL Trivia * This is the first television series of KING of PRISM franchise and therefore, the second 12 episode anime of Pretty Series with the first being Pretty Rhythm: All Stars Selection. ** This is also the first movie of KING of PRISM where it has 3 parts. Category:Movies